


Una visita agradable

by destielmustbecanon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Rin, Sex, Sweet, alfa Shima, my fist Shima/Rin, my fist fanfic alpha/omega dynamics, nekkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmustbecanon/pseuds/destielmustbecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, es mi primer ShimaxRin!!!!!!!! y si es una pareja extraña pero me encanta, me inspiro una foto que encontré super adorable en que son nekkos, y bueno, lo he hecho alpha/omega, pero algo suave, por no decir que creo que lo que escrito es demasiado suave pero creo que no esta mal, también es mi primer alpha/omega, y bueno quizás no es gran cosa, pero a mi me gusta.<br/>Si alguien lo lee Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!!!<br/>Y bueno si alguien quiere giarme un poco y decirme que podria mejorar y tal le estaría muy agradecida así que comentad porfi!!!(Bueno si queréis).</p></blockquote>





	Una visita agradable

Había estado muy ilusionado cuando su amigo le había ido a visitar, llevaba prácticamente meses sin saber de él, se enteraba de pocas cosas como que había ido por allí, con quien, con quien salía por lo que le decían otros.

Realmente se sentía mal, como si le perdiera, fue a peor cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con shiemi, pero el solo fingió alegrarse, poco después cortaron, resulto que shiemi no quería salir con él, para ella él era solamente un amigo, fue rechazado por su hermano.

Parcialmente le hizo feliz que Rin fuese rechazado y que eligiese a Yukio, y por otra parte estaba enormemente apenado por el estado de ánimo que adoptaría el, no quería verle sufrir.

Ahora, al fin, Rin tenía tiempo para él, ya sé que suena como si no tuviese importancia para Rin que no era así, Vivian lejos el uno del otro y los estudios no les dejaban demasiado tiempo.

Ahora no está convencido que fuese buena idea.

Rin siempre le atrajo, todo de él, tanto su personalidad como su cuerpo, y sin duda su olor, si el pudiera enterar su cabeza en el hueco de cuello y aspirar seguro que sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero ahora había algo diferente en su olor.

Siempre le atrajo su olor pero ahora era insoportable, él quería entrar en la habitación en la que estaba, estamparle contra la pared y besarlo hasta que les faltase el aliento, por no hablar de todos los lugares donde quería tocar a Rin, no solo eso, quería marcar a Rin como suyo, deseaba estar con él, deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba poder saborear la piel, deseaba que ese increíble olor le rodease, y sobretodo deseaba ser correspondido.

Rin por otro lado no hacía más que maldecir por lo que estaba pasando, su primer calor, está bien debió acordarse de que esto ocurriría pronto, ya quedaba poco para su decimoctavo cumpleaños, pero estaba tan emocionado de ver a su amigo que se le olvido por completo y ahora estaba en la habitación de invitados intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras buscaba cualquier fricción.

Por la mañana no se imaginó que era esto lo que pasaba, solamente se sentía un poco mareado, pensó que fue por el viaje en coche y lo ignoro, pero la cosa empeoro a ver a Shima, había crecido y se veía mucho más masculino aunque su pelo fuese rosa, fue divertido ver que incluso se había teñido la cola y las orejas.

Poco a poco empezó a sentirse con fiebre, mucha fiebre y calor, poco después sintió la necesidad.

Quiso irse a su casa, pero Shima le convenció de que era muy tarde y que no encontraría ningún transporte.

Ahora realmente se sentía desesperado, estúpido y muy avergonzado, lo necesitaba más que nada.

Quería llamar a Shima y decirle que realmente se sentía como un estúpido enamorado a su alrededor, pero temía que creyese que dijese eso solo por el calor, cosa que no era así, aunque también quería que Shima le ayudase y quería a Shima con el ahora.

Él no podía controlar sus impulsos, cosa que le hizo aún más avergonzado.

Solo esperaba que se hiciera de día pronto y sus padres adoptivos pudiesen venir a por él.

-“Shima”- llamo Rin desde la habitación sabiendo que Shima estaría cerca para cuidarle –“siento haberlo fastidiado todo”- se disculpó aunque lo que quería decir realmente era te necesito –“hey, Rin, no es tu culpa, no pasa nada”- dijo, eso hizo estar más tranquilo a Rin por una parte pero, él no podía calmarse ahora.

Estaba acariciándose a sí mismo, intentando sentirse menos desesperado no podía.

Quizás si intentaba imaginar que su mano era la de Shima, quizás así podía sentirse un mínimo satisfecho.

Sin quererlo gimió el nombre de Shima.

Shima no pude evitar oírlo y de inmediato abrir la puerta, olía a Rin, tanto y tan fuerte que no pudo evitar un gruñido que parecía haberse mesclado con un gemido leve.

-“Shima”- dijo sorprendido deteniendo su mano y escondiéndose bajo la manta –“perdona, sé que no debo hacer esto aquí, pero se siente tan mal”- dijo volviendo a colocar su mano en su entrepierna pero ahora tapado con la manta –“Shima, te necesito”- susurro avergonzado.

Si aún tenía alguna duda ahora se había disipado, de inmediato se arrodillo frente a Rin y le beso como había deseado, perdiendo todo el autocontrol que tenía, disfrutando de acariciar el dorso de Rin mientras notaba que el chico temblaba de antelación, acaricio sus pezones sabiendo que se volvería loco, y así fue, debía decir que Rin se veía adorable cuando estaba avergonzado y sus caras en ese momento eran tan sexis.  
-“Rin”- llamo, Rin abrió los ojos y miro a Shima –“¿realmente quieres esto conmigo o es porque soy el único cerca?”- pregunto, el no quería ser un objeto –“Shima joder, dejar de hacer el idiota, yo te quiero así que por favor tocame”- suplico.

Rin se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta que llevaba y lanzarla a una esquina de la habitación, Shima era tan impresionante para l, era hermoso. Shima se agacho de nuevo y conecto sus labios intentando que el beso fuese tan duro y desesperado como Rin estaba, dejo sus manos vagar cerca de su entrepierna aparto las manos de Rin que no les dejaban llegar.

Lentamente para torturara a Rin un poco le quito la poco ropa que le quedaba y se quitó sus pantalones y ropa interior, Rin sin duda disfrutaba de las vistas.

De nuevo se lanzó a besarle mientras Rin levantaba sus caderas para encontrar la fricción tan deseada, que había encontrado, Shima beso su cuello dejando una marca, nadie le debía tocar, era suyo llegasen a lo que llegasen hoy, siguió su camino hacia abajo jugando con los pezones y besando sus abdominales, y llegando a su miembro, levanto la vista, Rin le miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras mordía su labio inferior intentando contenerse.

Nunca lo había echo pero podía intentarlo, lamio la punta y sonrió cuan escucho el jadeo de Rin y noto el temblor que había reaparecido; lamio de nuevo y rodeo con sus labios la punta lamiendo como si fuese un helado, y despacio introdujo todo el miembro de Rin en su boca.

Rin solo maldecía y gemía el nombre de Shima sin control mientras acariciaba el pelo rosa de ahora algo más que amigo.

Shima siguió lamiendo y succionando desfrutando de las reacciones de Rin –“Shima, voy…joder”- dijo, en el momento Shima acaricio sus testículos haciéndole gemir y venir de golpe pero no era suficiente.

Rin una vez recuperado tiro a Shima al suelo dejándolo tumbado boca arriba y le beso –“quiero más”- susurro en los labios de Shima.

Lamio sus propios dedos para prepararse para Shima, primero uno de dedico a buscar su próstata sabiendo que se sentía tan bien tocando ese punto, poco después introdujo otro dedo y apretó con fuerza jadeando encima de Shima que parecía estar maravillado ante la visión tan caliente que tenía ante él.

Shima estaba tan caliente y ver a Rin auto-penetrarse con sus dedos era tan excitante, se levantó un poco y beso el cuello de Rin, acaricio el miembro de Rin y disfruto de esos maravillosos gemidos.

Ya estaba por el tercero y ansioso por tener a Shima en su interior –“Rin ¿seguro que quieres ser anudado por mí?”- pregunto por si acaso –“si quiero, Shima yo quiero estar contigo”- eso fue suficiente, Rin escupió en su mano y lubrico el miembro de Shima para a continuación sentarse lentamente, auto-penetrándose con el miembro de Shima.

No dejo pasar mucho tiempo antes de empezar a moverse agarrando de los hombros de Shima quien le abrazaba mientras seguía con su labor de dejar marcas y volver loco a Rin, poco a poco se fue intensificando y la velocidad aumento junto a los gemidos desesperados de Rin y las suplicas y llamadas.

Cogió sin salir de Rin y tumbo a Rin bajo el para que les fuese más cómodo y sin duda llegar más fácil al punto que enloquecía a Rin.

Pronto Shima noto que el orgasmo estaba cerca, y con una de la mano que reposaban en la cintura de Rin empezó a acariciar el miembro de Rin.

Rin estaba a punto de volverse loco, notaba como todo lo que había echo sentirse tan mal se volvía calor y tan bueno, podía notar como el nudo de Shima comenzaba lentamente a hincharse haciendo que sea cada vez más duro y fue a peor cuando Shima empezó a acariciarle, si antes no podía pensar con claridad ahora todo lo que pensaba no tenía sentido.

-“Shima, por favor, Shima, Shima joder, si”- era lo único que podía decir entre gemidos y al igual estaba Shima, recitando el nombre de Rin con cada dulce embestida hasta que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y quedaron atrapado el uno con el otro.

A Rin no le importó y se durmió y poco después le acompaño Shima.

A la mañana siguiente Rin quería mas, realmente odiaba esta desesperación y esperaba que esto pasase pronto para poder tener una cita de verdad –“Shima”- intento despertarle moviéndole, no se despertó –“Shima, una araña”- dijo y Shima despertó de golpe –“es mentira”- dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a tirar a Shima sobre él, -“necesito un poco más de Shima susurro mientras se restregaba en Shima con los ojos cerrados y jugando con la cola de Shima –“por favor”- suplico, Shima no se podía resistir a eso y de nuevo lo hicieron, aunque esta vez más calmados.

-“Rin ¿estamos saliendo?”- pregunto y Rin asintió cogiendo de su mano y entrelazando los dedos –“`por supuesto”- dijo –“además quiero tener una cita contigo, no esto, no quiero tener sexo cada dos minutos por sentirme tan jodidamente necesitado, yo quiero hacer… el amor, y tener citas y toda esa mierda romanticona que quiero para nosotros”- confeso avergonzado, Shima sonrió alegre y beso a Rin –“eres tan adorable” susurro –“lo sé”- dijo sonriendo –“y muy creído”- dijo bromeando –“eh! No soy tan creído”- se quejó –“Shima, quiero que sepas que te quiero ayer no le dije por la necesidad”- explico –“yo también te quiero Rin”- le dijo avergonzado –“tú también eres adorable”- bromeo sacando la lengua y acariciando el rostro de Shima –“solo tengo miedo de una cosa”- dijo Rin –“¿de qué?”- pregunto –“puede que algunos de tus familiares nos hubiesen escuchado”- dijo de inmediato Shima enrojeció –“oh mierda”-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, es mi primer ShimaxRin!!!!!!!! y si es una pareja extraña pero me encanta, me inspiro una foto que encontré super adorable en que son nekkos, y bueno, lo he hecho alpha/omega, pero algo suave, por no decir que creo que lo que escrito es demasiado suave pero creo que no esta mal, también es mi primer alpha/omega, y bueno quizás no es gran cosa, pero a mi me gusta.  
> Si alguien lo lee Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!!!  
> Y bueno si alguien quiere giarme un poco y decirme que podria mejorar y tal le estaría muy agradecida así que comentad porfi!!!(Bueno si queréis).


End file.
